


Just like that

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Riding, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces you to top for the first time and he guides you through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://edgarallenpoes-raven.tumblr.com/

You're straddling Dean’s hips both of you stripped of clothing but nothing sexual is going on Dean’s just watching you intently as you get used to the position, his hands on your hips. For a while now Dean had been trying to persuade you to top and each and every time you’d backed out but tonight you decided to try it out. Dean’s body was propped up by the headboard, ‘’You look good on top, sweetheart.’’ His hands rubbing up and down your sides, ‘’Whenever you’re ready.’’ He smiled and you smiled back he was being so patient with you. You took in a deep breath and lifted up a little bit before the little confidence you had wilted away.

 

“I can’t do this, I’ve never done it before.” You were letting your nerves get the best of you. “I’ll guide you through it, now just relax this doesn’t have to be a performance. There’s just you and me and I think you’re perfect, sweetheart every single inch of you.” His hands ran down your body  __ before he brought his arms around you pressing his lips to yours in a slow, sensual kiss that had you melt into him and relax. His hands gripped your waist lifting you up a little. 

 

Dean guided your hips to rock against him, the slow but pleasurable friction against your core made you whimper softly. ‘’Just like that.’’ Dean’s voice was low and sensual as he raised you up a little bit more. You could feel the tip of his member at your entrance and he looked at you seeking permission with a nod he sank deep inside of you in one swift motion. You let out a moan and Dean let you go so he could lay back against the pillows his hands gripping and rubbing your thighs. You could feel every inch of him inside of you he was deeper than ever before the pressure alone made you thighs clench. 

 

You moved one hand to intertwine your fingers with Dean he gave a reassuring squeeze, ‘’I don’t wanna hurt you.’’ 

 

"You won’t, lets go slowly first, use your legs to lift and lower yourself.” He instructed, you looked down at him before moving it was a tentative move as you got use to the feeling, his cock  was rubbing perfectly  against your g-spot making you whimper once more. Dean closed his eyes momentarily letting the feeling of your snug walls overtake him.

 

“Good, now you can keep doing that or your could move back and forth.” He grunts, hands sliding from your thighs to your hips, his grip tight so he could guide you, your hands moved to grip his forearms. He pulled you forward and it was enough for you to throw your head back releasing a gasp. Your hips started to move by themselves chasing the pleasure breathing coming out as short pants,  __ You began moving faster and switched to the back and forth motion while rotating your hips just slightly.

 

‘’Like that?’’ 

 

‘’Just like that.’’  The sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth had you feeling more confident. You let out a breathy laugh with your excitement but it changed into a loud moan as Dean’s skilled fingers slipped down and began rubbing your clit in circles.

 

‘’Dean!’’  You called out as your head lolled back and your mouth opened slightly to let shallow breaths in and out.

 

‘’So perfect you’re a natural, sweetheart.” He growled and meet your thrusts, his cock going deeper and dragging over your spot over and over again until your body trembled, being racked by your sudden orgasm. You let out a loud squeal not stopping your motions, riding out your first climax and building to another one. ‘’Do you wanna come again?’’ You nodded your head thrusting your hips faster as the pressure started to build. Your hands were frantic trying to grip and ground yourself there was a moment of panic when you felt like you were going to collapse. ‘’D-dean I can’t.’’

 

Dean’s hands moved from your hips to wrapped themselves around you, he pushed himself up and you keened as he cock pressed deeper inside of you. Dean pulled you close to his chest whispering words of praise and encouragement in your ear. ‘’It’s okay, you did good sweetheart so good. You feel amazing so tight and hot.’’ He pressed kisses on your jawline moving down to your neck letting his teeth scrape over your collarbone. Dean’s thrusts were increasing in speed, your nails digging into his shoulder blades. Just like before one of Dean’s hands slipped in between your bodies to rub against your clit. You were withering on his cock and moaning wantonly as you felt the pressure build and build, you could hardly keep your mouth shut, you were so close but you just couldn’t tip over the edge.

 

‘’Come for me (First), come on.’’ Dean whispered in your ear and that was all you needed as you let out a scream of his name your nails dragged down his back. Dean grunted as he felt you tighten around him it took three hard thrusts before he came spilling inside of the condom. You collapsed on top of him legs trembling with the sheer force of your release, you were letting out little whimpers and Dean was spoke softly to you his heated skin against yours and his heaving chest rising and falling in time with yours. It took you a while to calm down and when you did you were almost on your way to sleep. You could feel his hands stroking your back and hair softly and a light kiss press to your head.

  
‘’That was perfect sweetheart, just perfect.’’ 


End file.
